


A New Addition to Pontiac High

by Open_Knowledge



Series: Peaches [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel, Cute Bean Dean, Dean is a Campbell because I don't like John Winchester, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern AU, No Underage Sex, Omega Dean, Politics?, Student Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, There will be smut later on, but also like Steven Hyde from That 70s Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Knowledge/pseuds/Open_Knowledge
Summary: Now, before we begin let’s get some things straight. First of all, Becky Rosen is not in any way a nosy Omega. No ma’am, no sir, nope. Is she a little pushy sometimes? Sure, but everyone is if we’re being honest, so really no one can come at her for that. Is she overwhelming and overly excitable? Of course, but any passionate gossip reporter is, right? Right. May she at times breach the very, very, very blurry line between investigative and stalkerish behavior? Who’s to say! It’s all part of having the drive to be the best at what you do, really.Returning to his hometown had always been the plan for Dean Campbell and his two best friends. The familiarity of his home, being able to see his mom, and taking a job as the new AP Lit. teacher at his old high school had all been included in his plan. What had not been a part of said plan is finding his True Mate in the person he least expected, not to mention one of his students and his high school sweetheart's younger brother. Now, not only does he want to adapt to this new condition, he desperately wants to make things work with his alpha, no matter how taboo some might find their relationship and all with a dedicated meddlesome girl on their back.





	A New Addition to Pontiac High

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know. What tf am I doing when I have two other stories I need to update? Well, a bitch wanted a break from writing completely because she's hella busy but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so y'all know what? Imma just leave it here. LOL i hate myself. I desperately need to move on from this verse!!
> 
> Updating when creativity hits me again. I'm bad at updating but I'm still here annoying y'all.
> 
> I'm a whore for comments and kudos because I need validation from strangers to actually be able to live. So do the thing for me, pls? (Y'all don't have to, but it'd be nice if y'all did :) Thanks!)

* * *

 

Now, before we begin let’s get some things straight. First of all, Becky Rosen is not in any way a nosy Omega. No ma’am, no sir, nope. Is she a little pushy sometimes? Sure, but everyone is if we’re being honest, so really no one can come at her for that. Is she overwhelming and overly excitable? Of course, but any passionate gossip reporter is, right? Right. May she at times breach the very, very, very blurry line between investigative and stalkerish behavior? Who’s to say! It’s all part of having the drive to be the best at what you do, really.

Secondly, her website is completely and utterly reliable and factual because if it is not, then what’s the point? Sure there have been some cases of misleading information once in awhile or the once in a blue moon clickbait title but every successful gossip website has done it, and Becky Rosen really is just following protocol - drawing from the professionals, if you will. She’s a very dedicated person, after all, no one should blame her for that.

Lastly, her news and any kind of information she shares on her website The New, The Hot, and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High is well, new, hot and popular. Every detail that can be a potential piece of gossip? Becky Rosen investigates and writes about it because it’s her duty to do so. It lies with her to keep everyone up to date with everything that happens in the school and not for nothing, but her page is damn successful! All the popular, averages and nobodies anticipate her updates, want the features, drool for the gossip even if they act like they all despite her for it, the fakes! But Becky Rosen still fricking delivers because she can and because she’s the only one good at getting the information needed. Plus, it’ll do wonders for her résumé for college applications.

As everyone knows there’s always that select group of celebrities in Hollywood everyone is interested in, those celebs who seem to be in the headlines almost always - the ones that paparazzi often go after. In high school media? It’s pretty similar. Now, Becky Rosen wouldn’t be who she is if she didn’t go after what is important, what makes her page thrive, after all a good gossip news reporter always chases after what the consumers want. The celebs at Pontiac High School? The typical popular - the cheerleaders; the football, basketball, and soccer players; the attractive and creative arts students; and the bad boy. That’s right, the bad boy (singular) - Castiel Emmanuel Novak.

Castiel has (and will always have) his own category, will always be the only person in that category. It’s debatable that there are other kids who could possibly fit the description. Perhaps Crowley MacLeod or Gordon Walker could be added (ugh) but in all honesty, to Becky, they just seem like cheap imitations. Not of Castiel of course, just very cheap, failed… Attempts at the bad boy persona. She truly stands by this fact (yes, fact).

Castiel Novak, though? Castiel does the title justice because contrary to popular belief being a bad boy is not about being an asshole who doesn’t care about his reputation (well, it is but it’s also more than that). It’s challenging the oppressive authoritarian power, going against the norm, following your own beliefs and defending them no matter the consequences. And Castiel does just that. Becky has put Castiel Novak in his own category, but Castiel is so eccentric it’s expected for him to not fall into just one category, no.

Novak is all kinds of things, takes part in many extracurricular activities - the football team, track champ for three years in a row, honor roll student, art classes (he draws his own tattoo designs - talk about multitalented), and plays the violin (his parents doing - don’t ask Becky what she had to do to gain that information), and is currently going for his second year as a member of the Rights For All Association at school. MacLeod and Walker are just jerks with nothing better to do than terrorizing students like poor Garth Fitzgerald IV.

All in all, Castiel Novak, with his medium buff, tattoo covered, tan beautiful body; Azure (or cobalt, Becky can never make up her mind) eyes, chiseled, stubbled jaw, and full chapped pink lips is without a doubt the perfect Alpha male. And just like every other Omega, Beta girl and occasional Alpha (Becky knows everything!), Becky would do anything to have at least one night with him. Sometimes she thinks that Novak’s soulmate is genuinely lucky for this but other times she thinks that maybe perhaps not really.

See, rumor has it that the Alpha oh so many drool after doesn’t really believe in soulmates - doesn’t believe in true love, and despite how exceptionally good Becky is at finding out any secret, Novak’s might be the only one she can never truly crack. There’s a rumor (there always is, really) that he has already met his soulmate, but said soulmate just up and left after finding out who the Novaks are. This particular rumor upsets Becky to no end because really, you meet your soulmate, the perfect Alpha, and you leave him because your mother-in-law doesn’t like you? Yes, everyone is allowed to decide their own life’s path no matter what destiny says (yay, free will), but she just can’t imagine anyone leaving someone like Castiel Novak behind, she can’t! However, she may be a little inclined to believe it if she’s honest with herself (she mostly avoids to) because after he ran away that one time after eighth grade and missed a whole school year, some believing he was chasing after a soulmate that left him behind, once he came back he became the even more outspoken and rebellious boy he is now. Freshman year being the beginning of what paves the Alpha’s high school reputation as the handsome, righteous, and wealthy (the Novaks are super rich, that’s all she knows so far) heartbreaker (unintentionally, obviously) bad boy of Pontiac High School with maybe one serious on-and-off girlfriend, Meg Masters.

This, of course, makes him a celebrity in high school. A celebrity who Becky Rosen can never really dig some dirt on due to the fact that the Alpha doesn’t speak about his personal life, at all. Friends, he has plenty, but what are friends for if you don’t trust them enough to share your personal life with them and give a girl a break by making her life easier when she’s trying to obtain some information the public is demanding! Mysterious, handsome, intelligent Alpha - it just makes her sick.

Nonetheless, today’s update is not about the enigma that is Castiel Novak, no. Today’s update is about the new AP Literature teacher, former Pontiac High student, Mr. Campbell. The first new teacher in two years, believe it or not (hence the reason why it’s being featured on The New, The Hot and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High’s website) and because we all know by now Becky delivers what the people demand, the curiosity of who Mr. Campbell is sure to bring many hits to her page. We all know a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Supply and demand people, supply and demand!

 

* * *

 

 

New jobs are always nerve-wracking, especially when there are a bunch of high school students to impress along with the school’s principal. It’s not to say such thing is impossible to achieve, not to him at least. To Dean Campbell, it has never been a problem to be liked by everyone. He has a natural talent when it comes to dealing with people - a social butterfly to put it in simple terms. So, of course starting a new job (not to say his first official job as a teacher, at that) is going to be challenging, but if there’s anything Dean Campbell appreciates other than his mom’s pie is a challenge.

It’s the first day of school, and he knows he should’ve been completely settled by now in his new classroom - books and paperwork already put away on his desk - but it’s very difficult to have everything organized when you don’t have much of a blueprint to follow. Dean is trying honestly and he thinks he’s doing well so far, he’s taking it slow as to not frustrate himself and make the first day of school a bad one. It’s not as if he has much to take care of, anyway. Yes, he would enjoy today a lot more if he had been completely done with his classroom preparations and only had syllabus day to worry about, but things happen, no big problem. Why fret over something so silly like a box of books, either way? It’s just a few books.

Dean reaches for the box of books he had dumped on the passenger's seat of his baby (a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala, a graduation gift from his mother before he left town for Stanford), and climbs out. He pauses for a second, double checking he has everything he needs (lunch, books) before he starts walking toward the school’s front steps, taking a minute to take the scenery in. The smile on his face hard to contain as he reminisces about his high school adventures with Benny and Charlie before they both graduated two years before him.

It’s no surprise to any of them that they came back to Pontiac. They have always romanticized the idea of planting roots in the town that saw them grow and be the rowdy teenagers they had been not long ago. Dean coming back to take a place at his old high school as a Literature teacher, Benny Lafitte coming back two years prior as the Health teacher and football coach and Charlie Bradbury as the Science and Technology teacher. Needless to say, being back feels awesome, especially now that the old gang is getting together once again.

He had been thrilled to see his family, too - his mother, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Bobby Singer (his “uncle”) and Jody Mills (the then cop now sheriff whom they have often gotten in trouble with) and he even got to see his estranged brother Sammy, despite how awkward it had been, before the younger Winchester left for Stanford two days ago. And despite the fact that he will miss his friends from California, it still feels great to be home.

Entering his old high school brings, even more, memories as he watches teenagers walking back and forth trying to catch up with their friends and talking about their summers. Dean enjoys the scents of excitement and dread of a new school year overwhelmingly mixing in the air as students greet each other in the hallways, screaming and laughing so carelessly while also complaining about their schedules and other things. Giddiness settles in his stomach, his chest tightening with his own barely contained excitement over everything happening around him he doesn’t notice the person he crashes into making the box of books he had been carrying fall from his arms.

“Shi- I mean, sorry I didn’t see you there,” Dean says, not looking up to see who he had run into and busies himself to pick everything up. The other person, an Alpha Dean notes from their scent, crutches down in front of him, picking the only two books left and putting them back in the box Dean had been carrying.

“Oh, don’t worry, pretty thing, it happens,” says a disgusting raspy, smarmy voice, sending shivers down Dean’s back and not in a good way. He looks up, catching a quick glance of dark brown eyes and creepy smirk. Not wanting to have his most likely coworker catch a glimpse of his discomfort, Dean stands back up and smiles politely before extending his hand and introducing himself completely ignoring the guy’s earlier statement.

“Dean Campbell, I’m the new AP Literature and maybe also Pre-Calculus teacher,” he says staring at the guy right back smiling as to not seem intimidated or uncomfortable. Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he’s gonna coward away from every creep he meets, especially if he’s going to have to be working alongside said creepy Alpha.

“Oh, aren’t you a young pretty thing? You had me fooled thinking you were a student,” the way he says it makes Dean feel irritated, but he keeps the polite smile in check. He shrugs as the guy slowly takes his hand and brings it up to his lips. There’s a brief moment where he feels the disgust settle in him but he rapidly tries to catch it so it doesn’t taint his scent. “I’m Alastair, I teach History,” he continues, Dean’s hand still against the guy’s lips, feeling the hot disgusting breath on it. He feels goosebumps and tries to pry his hand from Alastair’s cocking his head to the side indicating he needs to hold the box of books with both his hands. Alastair smiles before stepping forward and making a grab for the box. “But where are my manners. Here, Dean, let me help you with that.”

Dean moves the box out of reach, his irritation and discomfort now very obvious. “Nah, man it’s okay. I got it.”

“I insist! It wouldn’t be very nice for an Alpha to let such a pretty Omega such as yourself do too much heavy lifting. Please, let me.” Alastair moves forward again, trying to take the box from Dean and now he seriously is considering kicking the guy in the balls to get him to leave Dean alone.

“Mr. Alastair, it’s really okay. Don’t worry abo-” Someone comes up behind them, Dean not noticing who it is because there really is no scent to alert him, but he feels relief at being interrupted.

“Mr. Alastair, Mr. Winchester, morning to both of you,” says a deep voice behind him, so deep it makes something in Dean stir, but he ignores it. There’s a pause before he turns to address the person behind him, frowning in confusion at how someone can already know his name - well old name before he decided to take his Mother’s maiden name - but halts once he catches sight of the new person. His breath hitches, taking his time to admire the man in front of him. Tattoos cover every bit of visible skin on his muscular arms, chest hugged snugly by the blue henley wide and buff but not overly so, half his neck covered in tattoos stopping where the stubble meets and a leather band hanging from it just to disappear inside the shirt. His eyes follow a strong chiseled jaw, and sharp cheekbones and lips so chapped and full and pink it makes Dean lick his subconsciously.

Dean thinks he’s not ready to meet the man’s eyes and looks down, noticing the thick, powerful thighs nicely hugged by tight black jeans, a little chain hanging from a front belt hoop and extending to hook to one on the back. He notices hands next, such long and beautiful slender veiny fingers, some of them also covered in small tattoos Dean can’t really make out while they’re covered by the many rings adorning such hands. Someone clears their throat and Dean feels his cheeks warming up, swallowing to try to rid himself of his dry mouth but it doesn’t help. He finally looks up, meeting blue (oh my god they’re so blue) eyes before his gaze moves up also noticing the messy hair (wow, talk about sex hair) before returning his gaze to those beautiful eyes. There’s a battle in his mind, trying to think of anything to say before he recognizes the eyes.

“Cas? Castiel Novak?” He says, his surprise evident. The guy looks down and smiles a little, his smile so small it makes Dean question if it actually counts as that.

“Hello, Dean. It’s good to see you again.” Something flutters in his chest, but Dean doesn’t even notice the way he’s feeling, or rather ignores it instead of letting the shame of finding a student attractive. He’s not an ephebophile, he’s not. But even as the thought hits him, he suddenly grows confused because last time he had seen Castiel Novak (Michael Novak’s little brother and Dean’s ex “brother-in-law” because he, of course, had dated the most sought out Alpha back when he was in high school and extremely superficial) five years ago Dean is sure the kid was supposed to be at least in his first year of college. Dean takes a moment, trying to calculate the time in his head and grows even more confused when he thinks that, yeah, Cas should have been done with high school the same year Sam had. But Dean ignores it because he knows it’s impolite to ask such things and smiles instead going for a hug, but realizing that also might be impolite and inappropriate, so he settles with extending his hand out for Castiel to shake. There’s hesitation in Novak’s eyes as he looks down at his hand but quickly recovers taking it before Dean could question his hesitation.

“Hey, Cas! Wow, how have you been? It’s been what? Like five years?” Dean moves the box of books to his side so as to be able to keep holding Cas’ hand and ignoring the small voice in his head talking about inappropriateness and holding hands for too long. Alistair is out his mind as he stares up at the man in front of him, his smile growing because it’s really nice to see another familiar face.

“It has,” Castiel responds, clearing his throat before prying his hand from Dean’s. He looks down, and this time he does smile for real. “I’m assuming you’re surprised to see me here.” He says and again there’s something stirring in Dean because that smile is so adorable and he had missed seeing Castiel. He can’t believe it’s been so long since he had last seen the kid who used to follow him around the Novak’s home when Michael would leave him alone to hang with some of his friends. Dean smiles at the memory but comes back to the present staring at Cas and shrugs.

“Can you blame me? You were like, super smart I thought you’d end up graduating way before me,” he chuckles, still staring. They hear someone behind them clear their throat trying to gain their attention but they’re so focused on their conversation they don’t pay it much thought.

Castiel huffs, rolling his eyes slightly, his smile only widening a little. “Right, because you were such a slacker and unstudious person of course, that would have been a possible scenario in your head,” Dean notes the sarcasm and giggles - fricking giggles - because he’s obviously the teenager he thought he had grown out of. Castiel doesn’t deter, however, and looks up, catching his gaze and smiling, something in his eyes that Dean can’t really make out. Castiel sighs, before looking down at his hand like they’re the most interesting thing in the world, and honestly Dean can’t blame him - his hands are really nice to look at.

“How was college, then, Mr. AP Lit. teacher,” the tone in his voice makes something warm spread in Dean’s chest, but he once again ignores it to look at him, his smile bigger than it had previously been. But before he can reply the throat clearing starts again and he sees Cas rolling his eyes at it before looking behind him to address Alistair making Dean chuckle before turning to do the same.

“Mr. Alistair, is there anything you need?” Castiel asks and looks up expectantly at the Alpha now in front of him.

“Novak, shouldn’t you be at practice?” There’s contempt in the other teacher’s eyes making Dean frown but Castiel sighs behind him like this is an everyday thing.

“It’s the first day of school, Mr. Alistair.” The way he says his name lets Dean know how Cas is only addressing him in that way because he has to but not because he really respects Alistair. Dean doesn’t know how he feels about Cas addressing him as Mr. Winchester, but he knows he hadn’t dragged his name - well, old name - like he had done Alistair’s.

There’s annoyance in the Alpha’s scent but nothing else, and Dean finally realizes that he has been unable to scent anything coming from Castiel, or even catch a scent at all.

“Ah yes, but I just assumed you and your cult would be ready to start your obnoxious little parade.” Alistair raises an eyebrow condescendingly, Dean frowning again because what the hell is going on?

Castiel moves to stand next to Dean, crossing his arms over his chest and meeting Mr. Alistair’s gaze for a second before completely turning away from him ignoring him and facing Dean.

“Mr. Winchester, I heard you’d be taking a classroom right next to Coach Lafitte’s? I’ll walk you.” Dean looks up at him amused, his smile teasing before replying to correct Castiel.

“It’s Campbell, Cas. Decided to take Mom’s name after she and dad, you know.” Castiel doesn’t look the least bit perturbed by it and instead apologizes for his mistake. But Alistair’s reaction is the complete opposite.

“Quite improper to do, don’t you think?” Dean watches the annoyed look on Castiel’s face and sees him turn to respond.

“Not that is any of your business, Mr. Alistair. I’m sure your opinion is quite unnecessary and unwanted,” Castiel says, raising his brow at him. Dean just stares at him surprised because of course, he had known the kid had been a little rebellious growing up, but Dean can’t believe that the sweet little kid that used to chase after him would ever talk to someone like that.

“Don’t make me write you up on the first day, Novak. Don’t want you having trouble getting into that team of yours.” Alistair says, his gaze holding more than the appropriate discontent with a student. Dean steps forward once he notices Castiel might do or say something more that may actually get him in trouble.

“You can walk me, Cas. Come on,” he passes the box of books up to Castiel to carry. “Here, make yourself useful and help me with this,” he turns to Alistair, smiling politely. “Mr. Alistair, a pleasure to meet you. See you around! Walk, Castiel.” Dean sees the irritation in the Alpha’s gaze before turning to Castiel and signaling with his head for Castiel to follow him. Cas nods, smiling only to halt his movements to lean in and whisper something to Alistair Dean can’t really make out. Dean sees the anger take over the Alpha before he can even scent it and notices Castiel hurry his pace to catch up to Dean a grin on his face and chuckling, but there’s no retaliation or anything indicating that Cas might be in trouble.

“What did you say to him?” Dean asks once Castiel reaches him and starts walking alongside him. There are students greeting Castiel left and right, Cas nodding his head in acknowledgment at them.

Castiel shrugs and smiles, not really saying anything in response. Dean shakes his head in disbelief, keeping his eyes on the kid that seems has changed so much that it's hard to process and take in. “Wow, Cas. Who are you and what have you done to my little innocent kid?” He says, and the question is meant to be teasing, but something flashes across Cas’ eyes again he can’t really interpret before Castiel shrugs again, sighing not meeting his eyes.

“Shit happens, Peaches,” he winks at him, and smiles. Dean’s heart falters at hearing the old little nickname Cas had given him when they were younger and combined with that playful smirk and teasing attitude makes him feel all kinds of things. He swallows and looks down, before smiling and catching Cas’ gaze trying to ignore the feeling.

“So what do you play?” He says, trying to deflect from his emotions.

Castiel moves the box he’s carrying to his side to wave his hand at someone before turning to Dean.

“It depends on the season and how bored I am,” he says, moving aside to let someone pass. Dean smiles at some students and hearing others whispering about the new teacher.

"Wow, so you turn into quite the jock. Popular punk boy-slash-jock?" Dean teases, nodding toward Cas' arms and neck tattoos to let him know what he's referring to. Castiel doesn't say anything only laughs and looks down shaking his head in amusement.

"Not punk, no," he chuckles and turns to greet some of his peers calling his name. "I'm just doing it because I like it. And also because it pisses off the Novaks."

Dean laughs softly, his eyes trained on Castiel as he catches the little mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Well, color me impressed," Dean responds, nodding his head in approval. They keep walking down the hallway, making small talk about Dean's room and whatnot and somewhat listening to the murmurs of the students surrounding them.

“He’s so cute!” He hears someone whisper quite loudly. Dean assumes Castiel also heard because he chuckles slightly before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean feels his cheeks warming before he rolls his eyes playfully and huffs.

“They could be talking about you, you know?” Which turns out to be the wrong thing to say because Novak faces him again, a flirty smirk in place and Dean knows this is inappropriate no matter how well he knows Castiel.

“So you think I’m cute, Peaches?” The tone is teasing and Dean feels the warmth spreading up to his ears.

“That’s so not what I meant!” He laughs, slightly pushing Castiel making him bump into a pretty little-redheaded Beta. “Sorry, Anna!” Castiel says, and the girl barely stutters her response before they both keep going.

“Jesus, what is up with the bad taste of today’s generation?” Dean says, rolling his eyes noticing more than a couple students throwing lovesick looks at Castiel. Castiel just shakes his head laughing once again.

“Peaches, you’re barely older than us.”

“And thank god I didn’t inherit the millennial bad taste.” Castiel groans all of sudden making Dean face him in worry. “What?”

“Please tell me you’re not one of those people that like to shame us for being different.” Dean stares, not knowing what to say. Castiel shakes his head, taking a left not facing Dean, Dean following behind. “God, Peaches, and here I was thinking you were still perfect.” The comment makes him halt, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, cheeks turning a little pink from embarrassment as he tries to stutter himself out of whatever bad personality trait he had made Cas think he had.

“Cas, that’s not what I meant. I’m not like that-” But Dean doesn’t get to finish before he hears Benny and Castiel greeting each other like they're old best friends.

“Novak, if it ain’t good to see you! You joining the team this year, hot wings?” Castiel chuckles, shaking his head.

“I don’t know, Coach. I suppose you’re going to have to wait and see," Castiel says, moving to the side to give Dean enough space to join them and get out of the way of other students. Benny rests his hands on his hips, staring at Castiel in fake annoyance.

"You better not let me down, wings. I'll ride your ass in class if you do," Benny says sternly, but the smile he's trying so hard to hide gives him away. Castiel chuckles, still holding Dean's box on his hip.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Castiel smiles amused.

"Football?" Castiel turns to look at him, his smile still in place, but something in his eyes changes, making Dean smile, too. Dean's staring at him expectingly for an answer but it's Benny who replies.

"One of the things he does. Hot wings here does a lil bit of everything," Benny says, finally turning to Dean to hug him. "Hi, Cher. If it ain't good to see you again." Dean returns the hug, patting Benny on the back affectionately. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Dean pulls away, amused at Benny's comment. "That's not what I heard from, Charlie." Benny groans, throwing his head back as he turns to Castiel.

"Why did I ever let myself think it would be a great idea to have those two heathens back together?" Benny says, signaling toward Dean. Castiel doesn't respond, only smiles widely at their banter.

Dean turns to slap Benny's shoulder playfully, making Benny yelp and rub where Dean hit him pretending it actually did anything to him.

"Don't talk about me like that in front of my students. Especially not Cas." Dean turns to him, then, winking before facing Benny again.

"Awe, yes. Little lovesick pup doesn't need any ammunition, I remember," Benny says, and this time is Cas' turn to groan in exasperation. Dean, however, feels that warm feeling in his chest again, glancing at Cas with more affection than it is appropriate.

"No, I am not part of this. Why are you bringing that back to punish me? I already decided to join the team," Cas says.

Benny instead of letting it go only starts making kissy faces at Castiel, like the very mature adult that he is. Castiel moves away and for a second Dean worries that Benny took it too far, but he notices the little smile on Cas' face then.

"Oh, Coach. I'll make sure to let Ms. Kormos know how good of serious role model you are," Castiel mumbles, making Benny groan again before turning to Dean for a second laughing. "I'll put these in your room," he says, before walking down the hall to the next classroom available.

"Ugh, I hate the kid. Why do you all insist on this?" He hears Benny say as they watch Cas enter Dean's room, facing each other once he's out of sight.

"Hey, don't get all pissy because you have a crush. Plus, I don't know what you mean all of us. I only know what Charlie told me," he exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest. Benny sighs, glancing down shaking his head.

"Not looking forward to this year," Benny whispers loudly, clearly intending for Dean to hear him. Dean only bumps his shoulder playfully before walking slowly down to his own classroom.

"You'll love it, you big sap. I'll help with your lady problems," Dean says over his shoulder, moving around the many students in the hallway.

"I don't have lady prob - Jesus, whatever. You better see Charles before lunch, or she'll have you for it!"

Dean doesn't really respond, only waving his hand dismissively as he walks into his classroom, noticing some students already in their seats, but no sign of Castiel. He's disappointed but quickly ignores it, not paying attention to his feelings as he moves behind his desk grabbing one of the markers to write his name on the whiteboard before he starts looking for his box. The small paper bag he had put his lunch in however sits on top of his desk, the books sitting next to it in order next to a stack of his syllabus packets with the actual box nowhere in sight. He sighs, running his hand through the books and smiling softly, thanking Cas in his head.

The warning bell sounds then, and he looks up noticing more students filing in. Two minutes later, once the actual bell rings, Dean's classroom is filled with a various amount of excited, tired and curious looking students.

Dean feels the excitement for the new school year settle in, taking note of every single new face and their expressions. He claps his hands excitedly and smiles wide, moving to stand in front of the classroom.

"Good morning, class. My name's Dean Campbell and I'm going to be the new AP Literature and Pre-Cal teacher," he says and smiles even wider when he hears the mix reactions.

Yeah, he's truly looking forward to this year.

 

* * *

 

 

**The New, The Hot, and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High - A New Hot Popular Addition?**

_Comments (613)_

 

**AprilKels:**

OMG, you guys!! He is so beautiful! I totally saw him and my Alpha together with Coach Lafitte before first period. I cannot believe it. I would love to be between all three of them, God can you imagine? **@SaraB**

**SaraB:**

**@AprilKels** stop tagging me in this. You are so weird. They are our teachers!

_180 replies..._

**KevinT:**

**@AlexJoneseseses** Yeah! I totally heard Castiel calling him Mr. Winchester for some reason, too.

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@KevinT @AlexJoneseseses** Oh my god. Do you think he and my Sam?! Kevin tell me EVERYTHING!!

 

**VicHenrik:**

I had him today he seems like a pretty laid-back guy.

**Asheetz:**

**@VicHenrik** dude, right he's cool. Ash approves.

_330 replies…_

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@ColeTrent** absolutely not!! I will not let you come here and say something like that on MY PAGE when **@VicHenrik** has already explained why you cannot say that word! Reevaluate your life and move on you a-hole!

_32 replies…_

 

**VicHenrik:**

Listen I am not saying I agree with North Korea, however, your president has done nothing but lead us to hell!! Do you even watch the news? Or anything other than FOX News? Jesus you ignorant assholes. Despite that, I’m w **@CastNov** on this. Capitalism is ruining everything. Also **@ColeTrent** keep that same energy when you see me, bitch.

**CastNov:**

Why am I always mentioned in these things? I am aware you all don’t agree with my political views, and yet you all seem to want to make me talk about them. Leave me out of it. However, **@ColeTrent** I will kick your ass next time I see you for being a racist piece of shit. I don’t care that you may disagree with Victor but I will not let you get away with calling him that when you know damn well you’re not allowed to use that word.

**ColeTrent:**

**@CastNov** shut the fuck up, u commie! It’s just a word! Get over it, u all act like slavery is still happening is not! Wake up and smell the roses, we are all the same ur not being oppressed **@VicHenrik** get over urself. I will talk to Alistair and Principal Adler about this u asshole. You and **@VicHenrik** w ur fake news. Communism is only good on paper!!

**Asheetz:**

**@ColeTrent** dudez not cool. Stop being an ass.

_47 replies…_

 

 **GordonW** :

 **@ColeTrent** alright listen, you bitch. I may hate the other two assholes but we already told you about you using that word. You wanna come on here acting all tough but don't do shit when it comes down to it. Don’t play yourself, Cole or I will be joining these little bitches kicking your ass. Fuck your, Alistair and Adler’s racist asses.

_11 replies…_

 

**BecksRosen-Win:**

Just ONE POST PLEASE JUST ONE! FFS

 

**_BecksRosen-Win has disabled comments for this post._ **


End file.
